


Snowflakes

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch challenges Auston into making paper snowflakes.





	Snowflakes

Auston raised an eyebrow at the stack of shiny paper that Mitch dropped in front of him, along with a couples pairs of scissors and, most worrisome to Auston, was the glue and glitter that joined the rest of the supplies. “What are you doing?”

“I am making snowflakes,” Mitch declared. “And you’re going to help.”

“Oh am I,” Auston asked, watching as Mitch carefully folded the paper.

“Want me to show you how?”

“I grew up in a place with no snow. I know how to make a paper snowflake. Maybe I should show you how to do it.”

“Oh really, Matts? Is that a challenge?” Mitch replied.

Auston grinned at him grabbing the other pair of scissors.

                                                                    *********************

“Seriously,” Willy grumbled as he and Kappy headed up to Auston and Mitch’s apartment. “They’re the ones who insisted on us meeting them for coffee. And then make us sit there for two hours without even a text.”

“Willy,” Kasperi said. “Maybe something else came up?”

“What could be more important then meeting me?” Willy asked as they reached the door. Willy didn’t even hesitate as he fished the key Mitch had given him, “for emergencies “ and then burst through the door, before Kasperi could protest.

But what they found was not what either had expected.

There was paper snowflakes everywhere.

Everywhere.

Along with a fair amount of glitter.

And Auston and Mitch hunched over the table, Mitch seemed to have silver glitter in his hair and Auston had a glittering blue patch above his eyebrow.

Willy had come to a full stop, staring at the scene before him.

Mitch looked up but before he could say anything Willy turned and headed back out the door.

Kasperi shrugged, following Willy, closing the door behind him.

Mitch shrugged and went back to his snowflake.


End file.
